Ed, Edd n Eddy: A Crack in Ed-Time
by rayman20th
Summary: Ever wondered if the original Digidestined went to the Eds World by mistake in the beginning of the Digimon Adventure? Written by Andrew St. Germain and Jose Ramiez. Directed by Andrew St. Germain.
1. Prologue

The story starts on a blank sheet of paper and then someone draws a field with a train signal in File Island.

?: I always wondered after the first Digimon Adventure ended was… 'What if there was more to the first Digimon Adventure then we thought of?' We know that the whole story of how the Digidestined saves the world from Devimon to Apocalymon and then they grow up as teenagers in the second adventure. But what if their was more to the first story by going back to where the original Digidestined first meet their Digimon or how things were better than to keep it the way we want for them to be in the Digital world.

Another sheet of blank paper appeared and draws a planet Earth in Digimon Adventure.

?: The story starts off on earth, the Digidestined's earth, where it began when they were little kids until they saw a fight of two Digimon in Japan.

Another blank sheet of paper appeared and draws the two Digimon from the battle in the past.

?: One was Greymon and the other was Parrotmon. Until the two digimon just…disappeared after that. That was in 1995 and the eight kids that were chosen from watching the fight to project our world and… became heroes. For those who saw the fight in the past became the original Digidestined.

Another piece of blank paper appeared and draws the weird things happen on their earth for about four years later.

?: Four years later that, in 1999, things have changed since then. The climate on earth went out of control, the rainforest was dried out in Rio, and the other places were flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce. Then, these places on earth that were normally really hot in the summertime were now super cold.

Another blank sheet of paper appeared and draws a summer camp with some kids having fun.

?: At that time, the seven kids didn't know any of this on was going on because they were at their summer camp like this. All of the other kids were having fun by goofing off and hanging out with their friends.

Another blank sheet of paper appeared and draws a boy that is lying on a branch, snoring. And then a drawing of a small snowflake in this drawing falls out of the bright blue sky.

?: That is until it was starting to snow in the middle of July. For one snowflake was the start of something…weird in the summertime.

Another blank sheet of paper appeared and draws the seven kids that were in summer camp.

?: The seven kids that were in that summer camp was Tai (the Kid of Courage), Sora (the Kid of Love), Matt (the Kid of Friendship), Izzy, (the Kid of Knowledge), Mimi (the Kid of Sincerity), TK (the Kid of Hope), and Joe (the Kid of Reliability). What about the eighth child you may asked? Will answer that later in the next story for now. Anyway, the seven kids were amazed when it begins to snow.

Another blank sheet of paper appeared and draws the seven kids that saw the northern lights above the summer camp that was covered in snow and opens a portal above.

?: After the snow stops falling down, the seven kids observe the northern lights like auroras in the sky, from which it emerges a portal that shoots seven strange electronic devices.

Another blank sheet of paper appeared and draws the seven kids that saw a huge wave of water and sucks them into the portal.

?: When they reach out and grabbed the devices, a wave of water that was huge has erupts from the ground and sucks the seven kids into a portal which sends them to the digital world. But that's not the world they went to.

Another blank sheet of paper appeared and draws a Cul-De-Sac in a different earth.

?: The seven kids did went to the digital world, but went to another world by mistake to get there in order to get to that world. The world they went was the same earth but at a different setting in a neighborhood called 'Peach Creek.'

Another blank sheet of paper appeared draws three boys who are the main characters of the story.

?: The ones who lives there were Ed, Double D, and Eddy. Three Ed-boys who do nothing but to make scams in order to get jawbreakers for 25¢ each. So, why Ed, Edd n Eddy and Digimon you may asked? Well, this story is the beginning of something the Digidestined never doned before. For this is how the Digidestined began.


	2. Chapter 1

That morning in the Cul-De-Sac, at Eddy's House, Eddy is curled up in bed, snoring away. His alarm ticks and goes off. Eddy reaches out a fist and smashes it. He then throws it into a pile of other smashed clocks near his turntable as he wakes up from his bed.

Eddy: (yawns) Stupid alarm. Welp, better start the same old day. The last one was epic dough. But now after I got my Jawbreakers, it's back to the same old routine. Oh well. Better get dress for this year's scam of the century.

Meanwhile, in another world, at Highton View Terrace. Its was the first day of summer camp. At Tai's Apartment, Tai was resting in his bedroom in the Morning when his mother starts waking him up.

Tai's Mother: Tai! Get up! You're going to be late for your first day in summer camp!

Tai: (yawns)

Tai's Mother: You don't want to be late, do you?

Tai: I'm coming!

The scene show how Tai and Eddy starts their morning routine in their worlds. Tai's routine was at a normal state while Eddy's routine was a bit weird state in his world.

Eddy: (singing in the shower) _Bop bop bop bow bow boo bowp, bowp bowp ba beep bap boo!_ (He picks up a bar of soap.) Yeah! Wow! (The soap slips out of his hands and goes skyward.) YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The soap falls into his mouth and slides down his throat. He shortly thereafter begins foaming at the mouth. After Eddy got the soap out of his mouth and took a shower, he puts his pants on and walks across his bedroom floor, shirtless. He then makes poses in front of his bedroom mirror, appearing and disappearing from it every few seconds. He puts on a shirt and then see that he is jumping up and down in order to be visible to it.

Eddy: Not bad. Not bad at all.

After he was jumping for poses, he starts combing his hair.  
Eddy: (to himself at the mirror) 'Eddy, you're such a dog.' (He combs it into a shape resembling Jimmy's. In a falsetto) 'I wanna grow up to be just like Jimmy!' Jimmy. Yeah right. (He cackles.)

Soon, he stops combing as Eddy was now wearing his yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side with his light pants as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. Back at Tai's world, Tai was now wearing his blue shirt with long sleeves, His useful gloves, orange stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and light grey googles with a black strap worn around his neck. Back at Eddy's room...

Eddy: Now that I got my clothes on, it's time for breakfast.

At his kitchen, Eddy's breakfast was his favorite cereal called Chunky Puffs in his world while Tai's breakfast was an egg recipe from the Digimon episode "Home Away from Home". They both ate their breakfast. Back at Eddy's world, in front of Eddy's house…

Eddy: Good morning, Cul-De-Sac. It's August 1st and it's bottle collecting time for my latest scam.

He rushed to Ed's house. Back at Tai's world, at his apartment...

Tai: Bye, Mom. Bye, Kari. I'll see you when I get home from camp.

As Tai went on the bus with a few friends from his school. Back at Eddy's world, outside of Ed's House...

Eddy: Hey, Ed! Get up and come over here!

Ed appeared with curls on his head.

Eddy: Hey, Ed's mom. Can your son come out to play?

Ed rushed back to his house and rushed back to Eddy with his normal clothes.

Ed: All of this don't happen on its own, Eddy.

Eddy: Whatever. Let's go get sockhead. We have some bottle picking up at the dumpster.

As Ed and Eddy rushed to Double D's house, back at Tai's world.

Bus Driver: Okay, kids. Here we are. Camp Toei. Everybody off.

The kids got off the bus as two unknown characters were off the bus. They were Drew and Chris. Two young boys who happened to be Tai's neighbors.

Drew: Ah. First day in summer camp.

Chris: Yeah. (Carrying Drew's luggages) And a lot of luggage.

Drew: Don't be such an idiot, Chris. It's our first day of summer camp. Just be playful that we are relaxing here while our parents are going to farm like you said.

Chris: Uh… yeah. Let's just go.

Drew: (eats a banana) Alright. (Finished eating a banana and throws it on the ground) Which cabin do we get again?

Chris: Probably Cabin A-113.

Drew: Works for me.

As Drew and Chris walks to their cabin, more kids got off the bus. Tai, however, got off the bus but slipped on a banana peel and fell on the ground while three kids laughed at him.

Tai: Oh, great. It's the jersey boys from America.

Eddie: Oh. Look who it is. It's the Kaymia kid who made his sister almost dead! (He and his friends laugh)

Tai: She didn't die. She was sick.

Eddie: Yeah. She is sick... Of you. (Laugh)

Iggy: Ha ha. Burn!

Buddy: Yeah. Burned!

Tai: You stay Kari out of it!

Eddie: Okay, Tai. Or should I say... Soccer Sicker! (He and his friends laugh) Have fun with your weirdos, Soccer Sicker!

Iggy: Ha ha. Weirdos.

Buddy: Yeah. Weirdos!

The jersey boys walks away as Tai was angry at the three.

Izzy: You okay, Tai?

Tai: (shocked) Uh... nothing. (Chuckles nervously) Uh... listen, I got to go rest for a bit. So, i'll catch up with you guys later on.

Izzy: I don't know...

Tai: Thanks! (Runs away) I'll be back soon!

Izzy: This is going to be one of those days. (Walks to his cabin)

Back at Eddy's world, Eddy and Double D had Ed. Near the dumpster...

Eddy: (ties Ed in rope) Ed. Ed. Will you quit moving around? Oh, Ed.

Ed: Yes, Eddy?

Eddy: Stand still! (flicks Ed's nose)

Double D: This will protect you from any disgusting unsavory lifeforms you may encounter. (wraps him in bubble wrap)

Ed: (Double D puts a mask on him) Cool. (Double D puts a tube on his mouth) Cool.

Eddy: Okay, Double D. Let's pull!

The two Ed-boys pulled Ed up.

Eddy: Pull!

Double D: Ed weighs a ton.

Eddy: I'm getting a hernia. Hey, Ed, how's it look?

Ed mumbled with the tube in his mouth.

Eddy: A little lower. Come on, Double D. Easy now.

Double D was being pulled a little bit.

Eddy: Lower.

Ed was lowered into the dumpster.

Eddy: Perfect!

Ed was digging in the dumpster.

Eddy: Think of the treasure, Double D. You know ever since we are famous at Mondo a Go-Go, and it's back to our normal lives in this town called Peach Creek. Not to mention the school was destroyed from one of Rolf's traditions. Also I wonder how long he could stay down there.

Double D: Well, according to the particle ration of…

The rope was pulled by Ed meaning he found the bottles.

Eddy: That's the signal!

They pulled the rope up.

Eddy: Bring him over. Easy now. Any luck, bur head?

Ed shows them bottle on his fingers.

Eddy: Yes!

Eddy and Double D: Woo hoo! We're rich! Coins for jawbreakers! All right!

Ed: (with the snorkel) Woohoo! Now we can buy jawbreakers!

As the bubble pops on the Ed's world, we go back to Tai's world where Tai was trying to climb up a tree to get some Z's. He made it and rest on a branch.

Drew: Dude, that kid is going to die if he jumps off that tree branch.

Chris: Yeah. I bet 5 bucks for him to get killed since he jump off that branch.

Drew: Well, I bet he lives for 10 bucks.

Chris: You're on.

Just then, it started snowing. In the middle of summer. It gets Tai's attention and he slipped of the branch as he landed safely.

Drew: Ha ha. He lives! That's 10 bucks, dude.

Chris: Gosh dang it. (Gives him 10 bucks) That was my life savings!

Came Counselor: Everyone, inside your cabins! It's snowing right now.

Tai: Snow? In the middle of summer? I gotta get to my cabin. Fast! (Runs to his cabin)

He got into his cabin and soon, the place was filled in snow. Back at the Eds world, in the Cul-De-Sac…

Eddy: I'll tell yeah, Double D. After we meet my bro, things in the cul-de-sac have changed since we were gone. New kids on the block. New scams for us to try out. And now we hit the fame and fortune for ten years on television ever since, we'll be slurping jawbreakers for weeks.

Double D: Actually, Eddy, with current exchange rates, maybe an afternoon's worth.

Eddy: Ah, you don't know what you're talking about. Whaddya think, Ed?

Ed: Robot Rebel Ranch has a sequel!

Eddy: Say what now?

Ed saw a poster of a new film in 3D called Robot Rebel Ranch 2: Return to the Robotic Side.

Ed: (reads taglines) Years after the last journey. They arrive back on the planet as the robots have returned for revenge. (stops reading)

Unfortunately, he sees the 'Adults Only' stamp on the poster.

Ed: It's not fair!

Eddy: What do you expect? The last film was rated R and it was better than Sausage Party. Besides, we forgot to do our plan to get in the theater years ago. If we miss the first one, we can catch the second one. Cause when there's a will, there's a scam. First thing we do is cash in these babies for ticket money. Onward, space monkeys! We got a sequel to catch!

The Eds rode on the bike as they were about to go to the movies.

Ed: Whoa. This is the coolest movie. And it's even CGI.

Eddy: Since I'm the most mature-looking, I'll go in first. Double D can be my wife.

Double D: Ugh. Ed's taller. I think he should.

Ed: Tell you that story begins when we last left off that the evil Bob-dog-bot has built an army of cowboy robots. And it's up to the three astronauts to stop them before the robot invasion begins on earth.

Eddy: Now that's R rated.

Ed: And they have to fight off the robots, but they must also escape back to Earth or the robots will grind their bones to bits.

Double D: Wow. Even better.

Ed: But it has new characters named Oggy, Jack, and Sharko who are the astronauts' sons. And the evil Bob-dog-bot has his hyena henchbot named Zig and his three cockroaches named Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee who are also trying to conquering the earth.

Eddy: That's different.

Ed: But it's also the same thing as the first one as the heroes try to escape the world when their spaceship crashed.

The Eds accidentally drove to the junkyard and crash on the ground.

Ed: Thus happen the same thing that happened in the first one.

Eddy: Great. We're back at the junkyard.

Double D: Look on the bright side, Eddy. We can make our own Robot Rebel Ranch like good times.

Eddy: You're right, Double D. To central command, boys!

The Eds rushed to the broken van to get some gear and space weapons.

Eddy: Now all we need is some real connection. (Sees a satellite dish) Found one.

Double D: Careful, Eddy. This satellite dish leads to a Japanese camp and shouldn't disconnected from its line.

Eddy: So, it's been in this junkyard. We should use it, so we can communicate like space men. It's not like anyone is using it from Japan. Help me fix it up for our robot hunt. Find a plug so we can unplug it and help me carry it to the workshop at mission control.

Double D: But Eddy…

Eddy: Double D, do you want to be robot bait?

Double D: Well, no.

Eddy: Then unplug this thing! Besides, it still works and it's here for no reason. What moron throws away a working satellite dish?

Double D: You make a good point about it.

Ed: I found a plug from this thing, guys.

Eddy: That a boy, Ed. Now unplug it and bring it to central command. Will use it as an antenna.

Ed: You got it, Eddy.

Ed unplugs the working satellite dish as the connection was shut off at Camp Toei in Tai's world. Back at Tai's world, the snowfall has stopped as the rest of the kids went to the camp Counselor.

Camp Counselor: All right. Due to this snowfall, the camp is closed.

Camp Kids: Awww.

Camp Counselor: Everybody, back on the bus. Wait. Where's Tai and his friends? Drew! Chris!

Drew and Chris: Yes sir?

Camp Counselor: Have you seen seven kids here?

Drew: They're at their cabin when the snowfall appeared.

Camp Counselor: Well, get them over here. Who knows what happened if there's an avalanche here.

Drew: Fine. Come on, Chris.

Chris: (to Drew) Hey, Drew. Why would it be snowing in the middle of the summer?

Drew: How should I know, Chris. I'm not a japanese writer or something in this anime world. Besides, once we get them on the bus, we're heading home.

Meanwhile, at Tai's Cabin. The seven kids went out to play in the snow.

Tai: So, Let's have toboggan races instead!

TK: I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!

Matt: Hey, TK, be careful. Slow down!

Sora: Brrr. It is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket.

Joe: Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!

Mimi: Wow. Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?

Izzy: Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infra-red internet connection.

Tai: Hey, what it's name. Izzy, come on out here. You gotta see this.

The sky was showing odd waves of colors.

Mimi: It's beautiful. Magical even.

Tai: Yeah.

Izzy: Yeah. What is it?

Sora: Maybe an aurora?

Izzy: You mean Aurora Borealis, northern lights? It's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south.

Sora: Tell that to the snow.

Joe: I really think we should come back inside before we come down with pneumonia.

Matt: And miss this? The sky is short-circuiting.

Tai: Hey, what's that?

A circle of green light appears in the sky, then shoots out beams of light at each of the seven kids. They gasped from the beams come right for them. The beams of light land with explosions of snow at their feet.

Sora: Everyone, are you alright?

Matt: We're still here.

Mimi: That was scary.

Joe: What- what was it?

Izzy: Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors.

From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands.

Sora: What are these?

Izzy: My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus.

Joe: No instructions?

Tai: Forget the instructions, surf's up!

Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fall and scream.

Mimi: I knew I should have gone to cheerleader camp!

Back at Tai's cabin, outside of the wall of water…

Drew: Tai! Guys! It's time to go.

Chris: The counselor said every kid on this camp must go home due to this snowfall. So, we better… (sees the wall of water) Whoa.

Drew: Holy cuss.

Chris: What just happened?!

Drew: I don't know.

Chris: Jesus Christ!

Drew: I have no idea what I'm seeing. (Hears the seven digi-kids screaming and falling inside the wall of water) Or hearing.

Chris: Wait a minute. Those screams are Tai and his friends. Drew, what did you do this time?

Drew: Me? What are you talking about? What did I do? I didn't make a wall of water that sucks up seven kids into hell.

Chris: Tai and his friends just got sucked into another dimension, Drew.

Drew: Oh really, Chris. I thought that wall of water took them to Barnes and Noble.

Chris: We got to go in and save them.

Drew: Dude, I'm not going get wet in there.

Chris: But they're our friends.

Drew: Alright. Let's go. This mysterious wall better be quick.

They jump into the wall of water as they were floating for a few seconds and dropped down into the portal.

Drew and Chris: (screaming and falling)

Chris: Darn it, god!

Drew: I wish we're at Barnes and Noble right now.

Back at the Ed's world, the Eds were almost done decorating the van to their new mission control.

Eddy: Easy with that satellite dish, Ed. You don't want a broken one to do.

Ed: I will be fine, Eddy.

Ed puts the satellite dish on top of the van as the Eds were finished decorating the van.

Eddy: Boys, welcome to Central Command 2.0. Now to plug the satellite dish in and watch the magic happen.

Eddy plugs it to the nearest outlet and Christmas lights were hanging around the van as it was turned on.

Eddy: Perfect. Now let's go play some Robot Rebel Ranch, boys.

Ed: Play this game is so cool!

Double D: Wait for me, fellas!

Little did the Eds know that the satellite dish was short circuiting as it opens a portal in the sky and it was the same green circle from Camp Toei. The portal sends seven kids to the junkyard as they were about to crash like meteors.


	3. Chapter 2

The Eds were racing in the junkyard, wearing weird armor.

Double D: Prepare for your eminent capture, Eddy!

Ed: Yeah!

Eddy: You'll never take me!

Eddy leaps behind a trash heap. Neither Ed nor Double D see this, and they look for him.

Ed: Where did he go? Where did he go?

Eddy: (leaps out) Prepare for your doom!

Eddy pulls out a pair of fuzzy dice from Regular Show and uses them like nunchucks. Ed and Double D watch as he plays with them. Then, simultaneously, they pull out their ray guns.

Eddy: (screams)

The Eds pretend to shoot at each other, making 'bing' noises. Eddy throws his dice at Ed.

Eddy: (points at Double D) Ha! Missed me! You lose! (Laughs)

Ed: (sees seven meteors from the sky) Hey guys, come up here.

Eddy: Is the Kankers taunting Kevin again?

Ed: No. It's that.

Ed points at the seven meteors that are heading for the junkyard.

Double D: Meteor shower? In the junkyard?

Eddy: Sweet. Shooting stars.

Double D: (uses a telescope and sees a kid with goggles coming down like a meteor) Uh, does that look like a shooting star to you, Eddy?

Eddy: Yeah. What do you know?

Double D: Does a meteor happen to look like a kid heading straight towards us?

Eddy: What kid?

Double D gives him the telescope and Eddy sees seven kids coming down from the sky. One of them crashed near the van but the rest was screaming right toward them.

Eddy: Oh. Meteor shower!

Double D: Meteor!

Ed: Shower?

Eddy: Take cover!

The meteors landed in the junkyard.

Eddy: That was close.

Double D: The meteors must have scattered at the junkyard.

Eddy: Well, let's follow the closest one. Follow that trail, boys.

They went to the meteor that was the closest to them. When they got to the crater. They saw a kid with goggles in the crater.

Eddy: That ain't no meteor. It just a kid unconscious. That meteor shower was a kid shower.

Double D: But where did they come from?

Ed: It is simple. The kids are actually extraterrestrials in disguise who fell to Earth to study our ecosystem and use us as fuel for their planet.

Eddy: And if there's an alien or a robot in disguise, I say we blast them out of here. I'll wake that kid up while you guys get your weapons ready. We'll see if it's friendly or not.

The Eds slide down to the crater and used a bucket of water to wake the kid up.

Eddy: On three. One, two, three!

They splashed the kid up with water as the kid starts to wake up.

Tai: (sees Eddy and screams)

Eddy: (screams)

Tai: (screams)

Ed: (screams)

Double D: (screams)

Tai runs away from the Eds.

Eddy: He's making a break for it! After him, boys!

The Eds chased after Tai through the junkyard. Tai went through a tunnel and fall down on a cliff. He grabs a vine as he crash through tree branches.

Tai: Ow! Ow! Why. Are. There. So. Many. Branches!

He let goes of the vine land on a branch which it snapped off.

Tai: (hits his face) Mouth. (hits his arm) Arm. (Hits his ribs) Ribs. (Hits his things) Giblets.

He slide down and the branch launched him in the air.

Tai: I'm flying. No wait. Can't fly.

He crashed back at the junkyard to the ground as he landed right to Izzy.

Izzy: Hey, Tai. How's it going?

Tai: I don't know. How did yours?

Izzy: Not so much.

Eddy: Freeze, aliens!

The Eds surround the two kids with their space weapons.

Izzy: We're not aliens.

Tai: What is this place anyway?

Eddy: Have you lost your brain? You're on earth. And you two are encounters we never seen. You two are coming with us back at Central Command 2.0.

Tai: Central Command? What are you, astronauts?

Eddy: How right you are. No matter. Ed, be on guard while Double D builds a rocket for these two and the others that crash here.

Double D: You two stay put. The others will come find you later.

The Eds took the two kids back to the van. But back at the portal, Drew and Chris got out of the portal as they were falling down to the junkyard.

Drew and Chris: (screaming and falling)

They landed near a broken mattress.

Drew: Dude. That was awesome!

Chris: Where are we?

Drew: I don't know. Why do you act like I done this before. Let's just find them and go.

Chris: Yeah. Hope we can find them and get off this weird world.

Meanwhile, Ed was on guard duty until he saw five shadows. Two were the robots and the others were weird.

Ed: Prepare to be terminated, solar scum! Yow!

Ed charged at them as he was in trouble.

Eddy: Ed? Hmm. Must be Sarah getting him back to go back to his house for dinner again.

Tai: So this is your Central Command?

Eddy: Yep. It includes a water bed and this. (Honks the steering wheel horn) Boys, welcome to Central Command 2.0. Name's Eddy Skipper Sampson. You got a name, kid.

Tai: Uh… I'm Tai. Tai Kamiya.

Eddy: Huh. Sounds like a English dub name for nerds out there.

Tai: And this kid here is Izzy.

Izzy: Nice to meet you.

Eddy: Same to you. This is Eddward Marion Vincent, but we call him Double D. So, how did you boys get here by meteor?

Tai: Well, we were at Camp Toei when it started snowing there. Suddenly, we sucked into a portal and here we are.

Eddy: Huh. Kids and their imaginations. Maybe you guys must be seeing things that are weird or something. Anyway, I'm going to check to the rocket out. Stay here and don't escape. Okay. Okay. (To Double D) Double D, is the rocket ready yet?

Double D: Well, actually Eddy, since it's just a prototype, and still in need of..

Eddy: I'll test it to see if it's ready for them.

Double D: But Eddy…

Eddy: Double D, fire the rocket!

Double D: Fine. But you better wear this. (puts helmet on Eddy)

Eddy: Oh yeah.

Double D: 3, 2, 1. Ignition! (fires the rocket)

The rocket blasted off into the sky.

Eddy: Yeeeehah!

Unfortunately, like last time, it disintegrated and he fell.

Double D: Oh, better test the parachute. (the parachute opens) Well, at least that worked. (drops the remote)

Eddy: (falls on Double D) Hey, Double D, the rocket needs work.

Double D: It's a prototype!

Tai: Hey, Eddy! Come over here for a second!

Eddy went back to the broken van as Tai and Izzy sees the satellite dish from the junkyard.

Tai: Where did you get that?

Eddy: Oh that. It was plugged into an outlet in the junkyard. Im sure it's nothing that come country needs it more.

Worker: Hey, have you kids see a satellite dish for Camp Toei and Japan. It was plugged in outside until someone took it.

Eddy: Uh..

Worker: I'm just checking, kids. Later, eh. (Walks away)

Eddy: Whoops.

Izzy: You disconnected the server at Camp Toei?! No wonder I didn't get a connection there.

Eddy: Well, I didn't know all right. I didn't know that satellite was supposed to be in our town.

Tai: Then how come you made our camp snow or got us here in the first place?

Eddy: Look, I didn't make your camp snow in the middle of July. Nor we send you here from a wave of ocean. All I know is that you guys were coming from the sky and boom. That's how I know.

Ed: The robots are coming! The robots are coming!

Double D and Eddy: Huh?

Tai: Robots?

Ed: Get down!

They hide behind a wall of tires as they saw five shadows of two robots and three cockroaches.

Ed: It's Bob-dog-bot and his henchbot hyena Zig. With his three cockroaches named Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee.

Eddy: They're real?! But how?!

Ed: Shh. They approach.

Ed peeps out. He holds three fingers in front of Double D and Eddy. He counts down until he hit 1.

Ed: Attack!

They attack with their weapons as the five robots are in fact Jimmy, Sarah, Sora, Mimi, and Matt.

Sarah: ED! What the heck are you guys doing?

The Eds: Uh… nothing?

Sarah: You have to come home, Ed. It's time for dinner. (to Jimmy) Come on, Jimmy.

Eddy: Yelp. We may find three but at least it's lunch time.

Ed: Thus the…

Chris: Guys!

Suddenly, Drew and Chris found the digi-kids near the van.

Tai: Drew? Chris? What are you guys doing here?

Chris: We came here to save you guys.

Drew: Yo, what up.

Chris: We followed you guys through that wall of water and we had to get you guys back home right now. Our counselor is going to be mad at you for leaving through a magic portal. (To Eddy) Hey, uh, which way is Highton View Terrace?

Eddy: Highton View Terrace?

Double D: That's not in my maps before?

Drew: What there no Highton View Terrace in this place?

Eddy: What are you deth? This is Peach Creek. Not some place called Highton View Terrace?

Drew, Chris, Tai and his friends: Peach Creek?!

Drew: It's not fair. We can't go home and we're stuck here forever! I wish we can go home already! (Kicks the satellite dish)

The satellite dish was short circuiting as lightning from it was strike to the earth's crust, causing it to go to the Earth's core to start a second Continental Drift.

Eddy: What the heck was that?

Double D: It seem that satellite dish might be the reason the seven kids got here in the first place. This satellite dish wasn't for connecting things in Japan. It was used to keep the earth stable. But somehow it must be broken since we unplugged it and plugged it to our outlet. This means the whole world is going to end!

Eddy: How did you guess that?

Suddenly, the ruptures appeared in the Junkyard.

Ed: Whoa. Excuse me.

Matt: I don't think that was you.

The crack appeared in front of Ed, Double D, Eddy, Tai, and Izzy.

Sora: What just happened?

Izzy: It's the cracks. They're showing.

Eddy: Oh really? I thought the dish was going to make the world blow up.

Sarah: Ed! Get over here! Mom's waiting for you to come back home!

Ed: Coming Sar-

The crack breaks apart as Sarah saw and grabs Ed's hand.

Ed: Sarah!

Sarah: Ed!

They got separated and the others were off on part of the land broken off by the rupture.

Ed: I have to got to my baby sister.

Double D: But you wouldn't make that.

Ed: (sees a giant wall) Sarah! Behind you!

Mimi: What's happening?!

A giant wall of Peach Creek appeared and starts to move slowly.

Eddy: Any other Ice Age ideas, Sockhead!

Double D: The only way for them to survive is the Land Bridge.

Eddy: But what about us?

Double D: I'm not sure, but hopefully, we'll get there soon.

The piece of land splashed into the ocean with our heroes and turned the piece of land into an iceberg with the broken van and our heroes. It drifted away from the others.

Ed: Sarah! Be brave! No matter how long it takes I will find you!

Sarah: This is terrible. My brother is gone and it's all my fault. (Starts to cry)

Sora: Hey. Hey. Hey. It's not your fault. They said there's a land bridge here. We will get to your brother since we get there.

Meanwhile, the Eds, Tai, and Izzy were on the chunk of land, floating in the ocean.

Ed: (grabs a branch) Come on. Start rowing.

The heroes starts rowing but the chunk of land didn't move. Back at the continent, everyone from peach creek was panicking.

Sora: Everybody, don't panic.

Jimmy: We're going to die!

Peach Creek Kid: Every man for themselves!

Mimi: Wait a minute. We forgot Joe. We have to find him.

Sora: Ok. But we better hurry.

The two girls rushed off to look for Joe. Back with our heroes as they were far away from land.

Ed: It's not working. They need me! We have to get back.

Izzy: With a size of this chunk of land, it's impossible to turn this around.

Eddy: You know what I learned in Ice Age.

Tai and Izzy: What?!

Eddy: Is that bad news is just good news in disguise. But the point is that even though things may be bad, there's a rainbow around every corner.

Tai: That's not true.

Eddy: Maybe you're right about the rainbow part. But this time, it's nothing but full smooth sailing.

The sky turned dark and started to rain.

Tai: Full smooth sailing, Eddy?

Ed: It's a storm!

Meanwhile, back with the others…

Sora: Joe!

Mimi: Joe!

Drew: Weiner!

Chris: Weiner!

Sora: Joe, where are you? Come on, we have to go.

Mimi: There he is. On that mountain of junk.

Sora: Joe?

Joe: Sora!

Sora: Joe, you have to jump.

Joe: No. Go save yourselves.

Mimi: We are not leaving without you.

Joe: Oh, thank goodness.

Mimi: Jump!

As Joe slid down the pile of junk, Mimi grabbed him in the nick of time.

Joe: Thanks.

Matt: Great. Let's go.

They saw a land bridge far away from the others.

Matt: There it is.

Sora: (to the Peach Creek citizens) That wall is going to keep moving and crush us if we don't get to that land bridge. Any questions?

Drew: Can we destroy all the Mexicans on Christmas?

Sora: Uh, No. Let's move.

Back with our heroes in the high seas..

Eddy: Just keep your eyes on the horizon and grab on to something as well!

Tai: I can't find the horizon!

The ocean flipped the iceberg over and back on top but with a giant crab.

Eddy: Holy cussing crab!

The crab attempted to attack Eddy, but the boat was going down.

Eddy: (held onto the crab) Hold me. If we don't make it, find me a girlfriend, and tell her I love her!

The boat got through the wave and splashed back on the ocean.

Eddy: We made it. Come on, ocean, is that the best you got? Am I right, buddy?

All that remained was one claw, but it was blown away by a tornado and throw the boat in the sky.

Ed: Hey. Eddy was right. There really is a rainbow around every corner.

Eddy: Huh. Deja vu.

The boat went back down to the ocean. Back with the others…

Drew: I can't believe we are following four kids from our camp.

Chris: I'll say, I left my stuff back home since we got here.

Drew: Maybe we will survive with the two hot chicks.

Chris: Yeah. Hot chicks. Like if they dont wanna bang on…

The two kids fell off the cliff.

Kevin: Hey, quit hanging around and let go, dorks.

The two kids were hanging on a branch.

Peach Creek Kid: I hate my life.

Back with the heroes on the boat…

Ed: Still heading away from baby sister.

Tai: But we survived and we still have each other. Can things be any worse than this?

Eddy: For once, I agree to that Tai kid. We made it through storms, tidal waves and even different types of fish that will kill us. What more can they hit us with. (Got hit by a stick) Ow.

?: I'm not going out there, stranger.

Eddy: Hello? (Sees a kid with a green hat) Oh, (picks up the kid) It's just another one of those kids.

Tai: Hey, that's TK. He's Matt's little brother.

Eddy: And pleased to say are we thrilled to see him. (Drops TK)

Double D: Wait. You survived that storm while you were in the van?

TK: Yeah. Makes a great shelter to protect me from the storm.

Tai: Then, Matt's with the others heading to the land bridge.

Eddy: And we are drifting away from home as well.

Tai: Well, this is all your fault, Eddy.

Eddy: My fault. You're the one who got here in the first place and made my life gone to hell.

Tai: But you sent us here with that satellite dish.

Eddy: We didn't know that it was broken when we got it. And you know what I think. (Throws TK in the ocean) That's why I think of my life.

Ed: He's in trouble! Fly, Eddy, fly!

Ed throwed Eddy into the ocean, where he grabbed TK.

Eddy: I can't believe I'm doing this. (Puts him back on the boat) Hey what's the life expectancy of a young kid?

Tai: He'll outlive all. You know that, right?

Eddy: Maybe it's the females that outlived all.

Tai: Maybe you're right about it.


	4. Chapter 3

Few minutes later…

Eddy: How big is this ocean?!

Ed: Water, water everywhere. Not a drop to drink. Found one. (drinks it and swallows) Hmm, that's a little… (dries up) Salty.

Eddy: How goes the satellite, geniuses?

Double D: Well, the good news is that it still works. But the bad news is it would fix the damage for what we have done.

Eddy: So the world is broken and there's no way we can fix it?!

Double D and Izzy: Yes.

Eddy: So what you're saying is we're stranded now?!

Izzy: Unless there's someone who can help us, we're going to be here for a while.

Eddy: God help us.

Tai: Guys, look!

Ed: Is it baby sister?

Tai: No, it's a bird.

They saw a bird in the sky.

Tai: Where there's birds, there's land, right?

Eddy: Hey, buddy! Come here!

The bird was flying off.

Tai: No, wait, wait come back. Come back!

That bird was a red parrot as it went to a fat kid from South Park.

Iago: It's a great bounty, Cartman, sir. Full passengers on board for the taking and a satellite dish to watch tv.

Captain Eric Cartman: At last, a Satellite dish for my tv is here. I've always wanted one, so I can watch TV without any disruptions. So, what do those passengers look like?

Iago: Three boys and three digidestined kids who are characters from Digimon Season 1 and 2.

Captain Eric Cartman: The Seven Kids are here without the Child of Light! Pathetic. Prepare to board their ship.

The pirates laughed which the heroes heard noises on a ship from the fog. Back with the heroes…

Tai: Wait. Am I hallucinating or that ship coming straight towards us?

Ed: There's humans on board.

Eddy: Woohoo! We're being rescued! We're being rescued!

Tai: I don't know. I hear laughter.

TK: Must be a party cruise.

Suddenly, an anchor grabs the ship with our heroes on it. Soon, more anchors grabs the ship and pulls it to the other side of ship, revealing pirates of Robot Chicken and South Park Kids wearing pirate gear.

The Nerd: Hey, they look neat.

Alien: I got the no-neck one.

Alien 2: And I got the one who like the Fan-Cy Par-Ty type.

Stan: Get ready to slice and dice, boys.

Kyle: Knock it off, boys. Wait for captain's orders.

Captain Eric Cartman: Ahoy down there! How lucky are you? You know, this ocean are infested with pirates from Adult Swim and Comedy Central. Right, boys?

Pirates: Arrghh.

Captain Eric Cartman: Glad we found you before they did. Captain Eric Cartman, here to help.

Eddy: That's a weird fat chubby pirate.

Captain Eric Cartman: Hey. I'm not fat! I'm big boned.

Tai: Look, we mean no harm. We were just looking for the continent.

Captain Eric Cartman: The continent. That pile of rubble you called home? (he and the pirates laughed)

Tai: Our friends are there. So if you could just…

Captain Eric Cartman: Oh, your friends? That is so sweet. I hope you said goodbye 'cause there's no going back.

The Nerd: There is one person that can help. He's the stranger and he lives on island that can lead them back. It's just a rumor right. (Slapped by Cartman)

Captain Eric Cartman: It's not a rumor. It's real, you nerd.

Eddy: Hey, maybe he can help us with this drift and get us home.

Captain Eric Cartman: There is no going back! There is only here and your ship and that satellite dish belongs to me. Battle stations!

The crew got the cannons ready.

Captain Eric Cartman: Fly the colors!

The pirate rolled up the extra gruesome flag.

Eddy: Pirates!

Captain Eric Cartman: Now, surrender your ship or face and respect my Authority.

Eddy: Or face your fury what?

Captain Eric Cartman: Not fury. Authority! Fire!

They fired a cannonball and missed the boat.

Stan: Hit the kid, win a prize! (throws daggers at Ed but missed)

Eddy: We got to get this ship out of here! Drop those anchors!

The heroes tried to drop the anchors but it was too heavy for them to carry it.

Captain Eric Cartman: Fire the starboard cannon, Cuss Pudding!

Cuss Pudding: (loads up the cannons) I! Love! This! Job! Bam!

Captain Eric Cartman: Fetch me that satellite dish. (To Tai) Lights out, digi-kid.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny knocked out our heroes as they hang their boat on top of the main mast. Few minutes later, they woke up and were tied up in the pirate ship.

Alien: Welcome to the Fan-Cy Par-Ty, kid!

The Nerd was throwing food at Eddy and TK, but stan took the food away.

The Nerd: My bounty. Has anyone seen it?

Skeletor (Robot Chicken) Sure. It's right behind you. (Laughs)

The Nerd: Where's my bounty? I can't see it.

Skeletor (Robot Chicken): (laughs)

The South Park kids were watching Sketchez on their tv.

Stan: This satellite dish is the best thing we ever had.

Kyle: Yeah.

Kenny: You said it.

Captain Eric Cartman: Morning, sunshine. Allow me to extend you a hand of friendship.

Tai: That's a fake hook.

Captain Eric Cartman: Oh. Nothing gets by you, doesn't it?

Tai: What do you want with us?

Captain Eric Cartman: I bet you are feeling lost, scared, confused.

Tai: Not really.

Captain Eric Cartman: Well, allow me to explain. Help me out, boys.

The Nerd: Captain's gonna sing a shanty, which is pirate talk for song.

Captain Eric Cartman: (singing) Here you are on a boat, your adrift, your afloat, one might even say you're stuck, well I don't want to gloat out I would like to note that you're in luck, you've been saved by the kid that ruled these waters. So forget about your friends and daughters. First mate, introduce me to them, pleaseeee.

Kyle: Aye aye, Captain Eric. (singing) He's the big and scary.

Pirate: (singing) Elegant and hairy.

Kyle and Stan: (singing) Feared inspiring years till' retiring

Kyle: (singing) Looting stealing

The Nerd: (singing) Banana peeling!

Pirates: (singing) Undisputed master of the seas!

Eddy and TK: Oh jeez.

Captain Eric Cartman: That's me!

Pirates: Tis' he!

Captain Eric Cartman: That's me!

Pirates: Tis' he!

Captain Eric Cartman: That's me!

Pirates: Tis he!

Captain Eric Cartman: Okay. Okay. (singing) I'm a short pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers. All of whom were once lost souls like you.

Pirates: It's true!

Skeletor (Robot Chicken): He rescued us!

Stan: And saved our butts!

Kyle: And for that we owe our lives to Eric and assuming he doesn't kill you.

Pirates: (singing) You will owe him too!

Captain Eric Cartman: Kill them? Me? No, no. Well, at least this weird useful kid and his short american friend.

Tai: Hey, hands off.

Captain Eric Cartman: Anyway, (singing) Here we are on a ship. Moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting ice.

Kyle: Come along on a trip.

The Nerd: That's a hint.

Skeletor (Robot Chicken): That's a tip.

Iago: That's good advice.

Pirates: (singing) In a world that's going under. To survive you must learn to plunder.

Captain Eric Cartman: (singing) Luckily that's my field of expertise.

Kyle: He's the best!

Pirates: (singing) He's a robbing thieving!

Double D and Izzy: We really should be leaving.

Cuss Pudding: (singing) Weapon throwing!

Ed and Tai: We got to get going.

Stan: (singing) Kid slaying!

Eddy and TK: Wish we could be staying.

Pirates: (singing) Undisputed, uncontested, human suited.

Captain Eric Cartman: (singing) Yeah you guessed it!

Captain Eric Cartman and the Pirates: (singing) Master of the seas!

Eddy and Tai: Oh please.

Captain Eric Cartman: That's me!

Pirates: Tis' he!

Captain Eric Cartman: That's me!

Pirates: Tis' he!

Captain Eric Cartman: It's who?

Pirates: It's you!

Captain Eric Cartman: Just testing. I knew. (singing) It's meeeeeeee!

The Nerd: Good shanty, sir.

Eddy: If you want us to join with you pirates, then will pass. We're playing Robot Rebel Ranch when that satellite dish brought seven kids here and broke the world in a drift style of Ice Age. So, the answer to join you guys is no.

Captain Eric Cartman: Fine. Prepare the plank!

Pirates: Arrghh!

Pirate: Prepare the plank!

Pirate 2: Prepare the plank!

The Nerd: Preparing the plank!

Tai: Nice job, Eddy.

Eddy: Whoops.

Captain Eric Cartman: Make the short tempered kid and the green hat boy go first.

Eddy: I'm too young and handsome to die.

The Pirates put the two kids on the plank.

TK: Too bad my brother's not here or he would've come and rescued us.

Eddy: I can't believe I have such a big mouth.

Double D: Does anyone have something sharp?

The Nerd: Hey, check me out playing with this cool sword I found at sea.

Captain Eric Cartman: Oh, the net has grabbed more treasure for my ship. That's even better! You two, better walk that plank or you're going to die either way.

The Nerd was playing with the sword but his clumsy hands let go and the sword cuts the rope for Tai and Ed to escape.

Captain Eric Cartman: You idiot! Get them!

Ed: Run away!

The two climb up the main mast for their boat.

Stan: He's climbing to your mast!

Captain Eric Cartman: They're trying to get the satellite dish! Get them before they get it!

Eddy: Hello. (Hits Cartman with the plank) Piracy doesn't pay for fat kids. Now to untie the others and get our ship back.

They untie Double D and Izzy as they push the mast down.

Eddy: Push!

They push the mast as it breaks the pirate ship.

Captain Eric Cartman: My ship!

The Nerd: Does anyone have any floaties?

Captain Eric Cartman: My bounty!

Eddy: The van!

The heroes got back on their boat as the pirate ship went down to the ocean.

The Nerd: Help! I can't swim.

Captain Eric Cartman: You're a nerd, nerd! (To the Pirates) That blue boy and that short tempered boy have ruin my ship.

Kyle: But what do we do, sir?

Captain Eric Cartman: Simple, first mate jew. We go back to the hideout for our revenge plan on the Eds and the digi kids. They took my satellite dish, i'll get my revenge on those two. Start rowing, you dirty dogs! Back to shore.

Back with the heroes…

Eddy: That nerd was stupid in Robot Chicken but at least we got our van back from those pirates. The last time Cartman wanted to be a pirate was at the Somali pirates' place.

Double D: But he said something about a guy named The Stranger. Who is the Stranger?

Eddy: Beats me. But we can find his island and talk to him to see what's going on with our world. And get these kids out of here. Ed, start pushing the boat. And everyone get comfy while we set sail. It's going to be a long ride to get there.

Back at the continent, at night, everybody from Peach Creek were resting while Kevin, Rolf and Johnny were spying on the four digi kids that are making a campfire.

Kevin: So, who are these new dorks? I never seen them before.

Rolf: Rolf has seen many people back at my land, but never have I seen them at my land.

Johnny: Plank says 'These kids are from Japan.'

Peach Creek Kid: Hey, do you guys mind? We're making a campfire so we can beat the others before they started it. (See his friend making a Sid figure on a rock) What are you doing?

Peach Creek Kid 2: I'm making art. (Finished his drawing) There. I made a skinny Sid.

Peach Creek Kid: Wasn't his belly round a bit. But now he's not fat.

The Peach Creek Kid draw a circle in the drawing's belly.

Peach Creek Kid 2: (sarcastic) Ha. Ha. I can hardly laugh. (Tries to fill the circle drawing and makes a spark on the wood) I'm a genius! For now on, you have to call me Drew, Lord of the Flames.

Kevin: Hey, Lord of the Flames, your head's on fire.

Drew: That's right. I am on fire.

Kevin: No, really. There's fire on your head.

Drew: (sees his head) Oh. I see. Well, now I'll be running and screaming in pain right about now.

Drew was running and screaming to the digi kids' campsite and see a bucket of water as he put it in his head.

Drew: Ahh. (Sees the digi kids) Whoops. Sorry for disturbing your campsite. I'll just be on my way. Back to my camp.

He run back to the other camp.

Peach Creek Kid: Any luck, Drew.

Drew: No, Chris. I think they're good people. In fact I have a story of the bomb incident at 1995 of three kids and five emotions.

Kevin: This should be good.

Drew: So their they are. Outside at Highton View Terrace. It was the great fight you have ever seen. It was Greymon vs Parrotmon.

The flashback scene was Greymon and Parrotmon battling in Highton View Terrace.

Drew: (off screen) It was the epic battle in digimon history until…

Greymon: (flashback) Pepper Flame!

The Pepper Flame was enough to get rid of both Parrotmon and Greymon himself. The flashback ended as the scene was back at the other camp in the Peach Creek Containment.

Drew: They disappeared. The next morning, the city was in shambles after the epic digimon fight. It was the greatest night that changed eight kids' life. For those who saw it, have become the Digidestined.

Kevin: That's just a myth.

Drew: Oh, really. Then how did our world is breaking apart when the Digidestined arrived.

Rolf: Those kids were this Digidestined?

Drew: (shocked) I didn't knew that. Did you, Chris?

Chris: I didn't knew.

Drew: Then I agreed. I agreed. I cussing agreed! Those other three kids with the eds are friends with the star warrior and we didn't know.

Kevin: So what are you goes to do.

Drew: Well, tomorrow we bring them to the teen cave. Or i'll just tell that they are…

Chris: Wait. They don't have their Digimon here, dude.

Drew: So?

Chris: So, what i'm saying is you can't tell them that they are the Digidestined. They'll know that they are the Digidestined once they get their digimon. Now don't tell them or else.

Drew: Or what?

Chris: Or else you're going to upset the wall.

Drew: What wall? (Hears and sees the wall moving) That wall isn't a god.

Chris: Just go to bed.

Drew: Alright. Alright.

As they go to bed, the next morning, back with our heroes as they were in a fog.

Tai: This is hopeless. We are stranded on this boat in the middle of the ocean. Now we'll never find our way back to reach the others.

Eddy: Look on the bright side. Captain Cartman and his petting zoo are history. And if there's a will, there's a way and a scam.

Tai: How is a scam going to help us get home?

Eddy: I don't know. Better check on Ed (to Ed) Hey, Ed! Any luck finding an island?

Ed: (using the telescope the wrong way) I can see something on the ocean.

Eddy: Wrong side!

Ed: Oh. (turns the telescope the right way) I see land! Straight ahead!

Eddy: Land ho, boys! Start rowing!

They rowed to shore as Ed sees a plant with food.

Ed: Food!

Eddy: What?

Ed: Oh food. I missed you so much. Look at me. I'm wasted away.

Unfortunately, when he ate them, they weren't food. They were actually bees and Ed let them out of his mouth.

Tai: Okay, snack time's over. We gotta fix the boat before it gets… (sky turns dark) dark.

Eddy: How is that from Kitty0706? I thought that youtuber died?!


	5. Chapter 4

Soon, they made a campfire in the night.

Eddy: Who knew a campfire would rest us before we upgrade the boat?

Double D: Who wants Marsh King?

They start roasting some marshmallows near the campfire.

Eddy: I think this is how astronauts eat at camp.

Ed: (static) Ed to TK. Ed to TK Do your read me? Over.

TK: (static) TK to Ed. Loud and clear. Over.

Ed: (static) Ed to TK. I like going (static). Over.

TK: (static) TK to Ed. I can hear you. Over.

They start to repeatedly exchange static noises.

Eddy: Would you two eat already?! It's sounds like Spongebob's Camping episode all over again.

TK: Okay, okay. We'll eat. Just hold your horses. (eats a marshmallow)

Eddy: I didn't know we had food in the van?

Double D: Actually, there was a Shopwell's store on this island. Who knew Shopwell's is a good supermarket that is everywhere on Earth. And it costs for free this August for the end of the world sale.

Eddy: Wow. You know what I missed? The Jawbreakers. That's the most important thing I missed since the whole world is ending. Does anyone have any important thing they missed before the end?

Tai: Well, I have one.

Eddy: What is it?

Tai: My sister.

Eddy: You have a sister? No way.

Tai: Yes way. Her name is Kari. She didn't come with me to camp because of her sickness.

Eddy: Sick, Dude. I remember that Ed had a sister that is sick and she want him to be with her instead of me and Sockhead but at least your sister wasn't there when you were at camp. I mean your family would be worried if you are in our world but what are the odds are that happening. Tell you what. When we get back to the continent, we're going to bring you back to your sister, your family, and even your friends when this drift blows over. No matter how much this hurts us.

Tai: Really?

Eddy: Sure. Now do us a favor and find some wood for the campfire.

Tai: Fine.

Tai went to the forest and carried pieces of wood when he tripped on a cable wire.

Tai: (sees the cable wire) It's a cable, but where's it coming from?

He followed the wire and sees a house in the middle of the island. He sees a sign that saids 'Home of the Stranger'.

Tai: This is what that pirate was talking about.

Eddy: Hey, Tai. Have you got the… (Sees the house) Whoa. Hey, you know you wanna search that house.

Tai: What? No, I don't. Yeah, you're right I do.

Eddy rushed to the rest of the heroes and rushed back to Tai as he got some cake.

Eddy: The gang is on their way. (Eats some cake)

Tai: Where did you get cake?

Eddy: Shopwell's. You got one in Japan?

Tai: No. Now, come on.

They enter the house in stealth mode.

Tai: Remember, keep it quiet.

They went to a hallway of doors to other room.

Ed: Whoa. This is an impressive house!

Tai: (quiet voice) No. Inside voice. Inside voice. Come on.

Ed: Sorry.

He opened a door and sees a room of trampolines.

Tai: Trampolines?

Eddy: Maybe he has Planet Fitness?

They sneaked to the next room and sees vehicles from Piggy Island.

Tai: Very strange.

They went to the next room and it was a wardrobe of cowboys.

Tai: Who is this weirdo?

Ed: Wow!

Tai rushed to the trampoline room and sees Ed and TK bouncing on the trampoline.

Tai: What are you two going? We're trying to sneak around not to wreck this place out.

Ed: Whoa-ho. You can wreck this place?!

Ed was bouncing on the trampoline until he broke it which wakes up a man from his bed.

?: (yawns) Who has disturbing my slumber.

They saw a shadowy figure of Kai from Kung Fu Panda 3.

Ed: It's the beast of widows!

But it was a guy cosplaying as Kai.

?: Oh, visitors. Never had one in years. How did you find me here?

Eddy: Your sign.

?: Oh, right. I put that there so people can hear my wisdom of all beings.

Double D: Pardon me. But are you the Stranger?

The Stranger: Yes. I'm the Stranger. Wisdom of all beings. For I know all and see all. Who are you guys?

Eddy: I'm Eddy. This is Ed, Double D, Tai, Izzy, and TK.

The Stranger: TK? The star warrior's friend? I must be thinking about another universe from somewhere. Oh, well. You must be the Ed heroes are on a mission to get home.

Eddy: Yep.

The Stranger: I knew it. Come and you'll see something that I have. For it will have your minds blown.

Izzy: This guy is good.

They went to a collection of toys, movies and games of Ed, Edd n Eddy and Digimon.

The Stranger: This is my collection of merchandise of your past. I have collected by watching every movie and read books about your adventures. I also make drawings of you guys as well. (Grabs a drink of Diet Coke) Anyone wanna drink before I start telling you how to fix this mess?

Eddy: I never tasted that beverage before in my entire life.

The Stranger: Suit yourself. (drinks some Diet Coke)

Eddy: Look, these seven kids landed in our junkyard from a satellite dish and it triggered a drift which created pirates and…

The Stranger: Satellite?! You three Ed boys come with me. You three will wait in my epic waiting room. It's a secret for Eds only.

The Eds followed the Stranger while the three Digidestined stayed. In the Stranger's secret room…

The Stranger: (claps his hands for the light to come on) How did you manage to change their path?!

Eddy: Path?

The Stranger: Those seven kids you talked about are the Digidestined. And you blown their path away. You completely changed digimon history!

Double D: But it was the satellite dish.

The Stranger: Well, that was mine. It was working for me until it was struck by lightning, causing anything that happen in their world and your world. I threw it in the junkyard but now since you have found it, it is time you must learn the truth about the Digidestined.

He shows the Eds a prophecy readed in Digi-code.

The Eds: Whoa.

The Stranger: The three kids' names you have were Taichi, Koushiro, and Takeru. Until America started to change some of their names. But the truth I'm about to tell you is top secret meaning you can't tell Tai about this nor his friends. They will find the truth to their selves.

Eddy: Okay. Okay. Just continue on.

The Stranger: You see the Digidestined were supposed to go to the digital world. But somebody have to changed their route. Because of that, they're unable to meet with their digimon partners. However, the digivices they have are just a prototype to travel to other worlds and it was supposed to be set to the digital world.

Eddy: Wait. So, you know that the devices they got are called Digivices?

The Stranger: I know right. The star warrior and the child of light didn't know that because it happened in 1999. You're in present day meaning the original Digidestined traveled to you time. You know what I'm saying? I can fix one of the digivices and make it link to the others so Tai and his friends can go back to their world and possibly go to the digital world or back at camp.

Ed: Cool.

Eddy: What about the pirates?

The Stranger: Oh those Gutt-like pirates. Yeah, they want revenge for destroying their ship. They'll be arriving on this island or on another island soon to make their new ship.

Eddy: You are freaking nuts. How much did you been drinking that stuff?

The Stranger: I drink and blaze for real 24/7. No joke. But I also no more cuss. Before you met them. A star warrior, two cappy kids and five emotions have meet them in 1995 and after the battle, everyone in Highton View Terrance knew about the two digimon battled in 1995. Oh, how they panicked and screamed in Japan. It was a nightmare for me. So, I teamed up with the Non-Perishables to create a fake terrorist attack, so nobody in Highton View Terrace can't know about the battle and let the Digidestined go to their path.

Eddy: So, you made a fake terrorist story from a battle in Tai's home from Kirby's Digimon Movie?

The Stranger: I can't any take full credit. Me and Firewater came up the idea when we saw that battle in 1995.

Double D: Are you crazy? This doesn't make any sense. Why would it do that?

The Stranger: Uh, because it's popular in Japan. Every digimon show they made in Japan is real and it was never enough. Over the years, no news about the digimon in Tai's world are heard. This is good, because if they find out the existence of digimon and those kids are the Digidestined, it can lead to some action-packed cuss plot of digimon being chased down by fractions of the government, sort of like Area 51 mixed with Sector Seven. But in the real world, there are other Digimon worlds that doesn't focus on the Digidestined and don't have the truth about them. Like Tamers, Frontier, Data Squad, Fusion. The show is sensational, man, I mean cuss.

Eddy: Wow. So if Cartman kills them…

The Stranger: Yep. They get brutality begone. Boom.

Eddy: What you're saying is true. I-I got to warn everybody at the continent.

The Stranger: You are brave, kid. But also pointless. The people of Peach Creek will believe you. But the Digidestined won't believe you until they go back to their path.

Eddy: I have to try. Those kids will die otherwise.

The Stranger: Oh yeah. Frank did that on Sausage Party but he called the food a bunch of freaking idiots when he had proof. The way I tell them about the truth is to give them hope. That TK kid is the child of hope and he will come in handy in your next adventure.

Eddy: Wait, you have any proof of this?

The Stranger: (shows them the battle of Greymon and Parrotmon) Here. This is how the fight begin. Those kids were chosen from that fight to protect their world and now, a crack in time and space has brought them here and break your world apart. You have to end this so they can get home.

Double D: But how?

The Stranger: Oh, i'll tell you how. You must get rid of that pirate captain and find a new home for your people before you must bring the Digidestined back. Those Digi-kids must always stick together. And that pirate will destroy them if you don't get rid of him and his crew. The pirates are not on this island. They are at Colorado for what's left of South Park.

Eddy: What happened there?

The Stranger: The drift destroyed it and turned it into an island for idiots like him. Now Cartman's retardness of being a pirate is back. He has a crew and used all of the ice and land to make him an iceberg ship to terrify the seas. He's probably getting a new ship as we speak. And he wants my satellite dish because he thinks pirates watch tv. He should consider that TV never existed in pirate times. So, he ignored that part because he was bored and wants a satellite dish for his own entertainment. 'Cause this is the present times. What do you expect?

Eddy: Then we have to stop him.

Double D: Is there a circuit that can get us out of this island?

The Stranger: Oh yeah. Just follow the signs. And bring your boat with you. You need to upgrade it with the material on this island.

Double D: We'll do that, Mr. Stranger.

Eddy: Come on. We got a team to save.

Ed: Digidestined are so cool.

The Eds ran back to the three digi-kids.

Eddy: Okay. We're back.

Tai: How'd it go?

Izzy: What'd you do?

Eddy: We had peanut butter sandwiches, that's all. Bring the boat. We must find a way off this island and get your friends back home. But the stranger needs your little devices for uh… modifications.

The three digi-kids: What?!

Meanwhile, on South Park Island…

Captain Eric Cartman: You call this a ship, you worthless green pigs!

Kyle: Yeah, you miserables cusses! Get to work!

Iago: Put your back into it, you lousy pigs!

Captain Eric Cartman: Listen up, men. I have a plan to kill those ship cussers once and for all. We go to their home and destroy their land bridge so we can make somebody a hostage. It's simple. It's like 'they take what's mine, now I take what's yours.' That kind of cuss.

Green Pig: All done, sir.

The pigs build the ship just like the one from the Angry Birds movie.

Cartman: What the cuss! This isn't what I want.

Green Pig: That's the only ship we can built.

Cartman Eric Cartman: Idiots!

He sees a crack in the iceberg and uses his strength to make his own iceberg.

The Nerd: Oh no. He's gone.

The iceberg went back up with Cartman on it.

The Nerd: Never mind.

Cartman Eric Cartman: Get you freaking cusses over here on my new Sweet Revenge now! Those Eds and those three manga kids are gonna die! I want that dish for my Terrance and Phillip show! No dish equals no show. And no show equals I SCREAM A LOT! (Whistles)

The green pigs to push the ship as the villains went to the land bridge.


	6. Chapter 5

Back on the Stranger's island…

Eddy: I'm telling you he never lied, guys.

Tai: About what?

Eddy: About the circuit. He said the signs will lead the way.

Izzy: Then we have to follow the signs if we want to get off this island and stop them.

Eddy: Exactly.

Double D: And thanks to The Stranger by modifying your devices, they can lead you guys home.

Tai: Land bridge, here we come.

Ed: Look!

They were walking through the island and saw a circuit leading out of the island.

Eddy: There's our ride home. Now all we need is a leader. But what do choose?

Eddy was thinking about who will be the leader to fix the boat. Until, he got the solution.

Eddy: You, Tai. What do we do now?

Tai: Wait. Hold on. You're asking me?

Eddy: You're the leader of your team. So, lead us.

Tai: What a minute. I'm not a leader.

Eddy: Ok. We are screwed. That sucks. Made all of you guys look like idiots. You know what. We find some amazons on this island and repopulate the earth. Guys, let's find some ladies. We're going to be making some kids tonight.

Tai: No, no, stop, no, no, no. We are not going to find some woman. We're going back home.

Double D: How can we stop him?

Tai: What do you mean how? The Stranger showed us how. That is where our friends are and so that is where we're going.

Eddy: But how do we get Cartman dead if he upgraded his ship?

Tai: Well… I mean you know… We going to upgrade our own ship. You're separate from your friends. No. You're separate from our friends. I mean who does that. Have anyone lost a friend of yours. Have you? (Points to Ed) I mean you look like you would. And you know what, I'm mad. Correction, I'm really mad. And i'm not the only one. Come on, we're kids. We can't just stand around and do nothing. Right?

Eddy: (his feet got stepped by TK and he screams like a t-rex in pain)

Tai: Uh, point… Point made. Grab all the wood we can get cause we're going back to peach creek and I don't need any calm slapstick kids. Not going to help. Don't need it. I need some epic crazy heroes. Some epic crazy heroes. Now, who's with me.

The heroes: We are!

Tai: Let's go!

The heroes start upgrading the ship with wood and stuff from the stranger's house.

Tai: With every single blood of my being, we are not going to be separated from our friends again.

After that, the boat was fixed with wood to make it more stable.

Tai: Eds, I need you to tie those wood piece together.

Eddy: You got it, Tai. Ed, tie up the wood.

Ed: (rushed and ties the vine to the wood) Done and done.

TK: Uh, little help here?

Ed: Whoops.

Tai: Let's go. Move it, everyone.

They start pushing the ship.

TK: Push it with your upper body.

Eddy: I have an upper body.

The boat was in the water as the gang was drifting home.

Tai: Darn good for a bunch of Eds and kids.

The boat sailed across the seas, as our heroes were heading home. Back at the continent, everyone was heading to the land bridge, but the five peach creek boys went a detour with the four digi kids.

Drew: Here we are, the teen cave of Peach Creek. Ladies first.

They enter the cave and sees house in walls.

Kevin: It's like we're upside down.

Rolf: It's like the dark magic of Leonardo DeCaprio has spread into our world.

Johnny: Plank wants dibs on this place.

Chris: Guys, we have to keeping moving before the wall crushes this place.

Drew: Dude, are you nuts? We have four digi kids. Two girls and two guys.

Chris: Yeah. And I wondered how we got to this town anyway.

Drew: Uh, because we moved in this with the hero of the town from his brother's mess. Eddy. He's my biggest fan yet. And we move here to meet him.

Chris: Yeah. But with the drift, these kids showed up here.

Drew: They are also my favorite digimon characters as well. The gods want to kill us with our characters to die with us as well.

Chris: Oh, now it's about gods?

Drew: The digital gods. You think the wall is a god? I think there's a digital god from heaven.

Chris: You're in idiot in many ways. It's a wall that's trying to kill us, just because it's moving by itself. Doesn't mean I have to call it a god.

Drew: Hey you say Tomato, I say prodigious.

Chris: Oh, brother.

Chris hears the wall pushing and closing up the entrance.

Chris: The wall is coming! Run!

The boys ran from the moving wall and they got out.

Drew: That was awesome!

Chris: Are you crazy? We almost died!

Drew: But we lived. Right, boys?

Rolf: MOMMA, THE FAIRY TALES THAT HAUNT ROLF HAS COME TRUE!

Drew: See, he agreed.

Chris: But he panicked.

Drew: So what?

Chris: So you know what. There is a god and I'm going with Sora and Mimi without your help. Come on, girls. Let the men do their come from the wall god.

Sora: Wow. Let the men talk about the wall god. (holds up a 'screwball' sign)

Drew: That idiot thinks the wall is god. We can get to the land bridge fast then him and his partners with a montage! Hit it, Weird Al!

(Cue Hey Digimon by 'Weird Al' Yankovic and Paul Gordon)

The montage shows the Ed and the kids sailing on their boat while Drew and the boys competes with his friend Chris to the land bridge. They race against each other to reach the land bridge. As for the Eds and the kids, they were following the map from the stranger guy. Tai and Izzy get seasick on the way.

Eddy: If you're going to throw up. Don't do it on the waterbed, guys.

Ed starts to hallucinate on the boat.

Ed: Jawbreaker.

Eddy: (gives him a jawbreaker) Got it from Shopwell's. Dig in, guys.

They ate the snacks on the boat. As Drew and Chris set traps back at the continent. The traps were triggered as they race to the land bridge.

(End song)

Back with the heroes, TK was leaving a trail of fruit in the water.

Eddy: Hey, what are you doing?

TK: Leaving a trail of fruit means we'll be followed.

Eddy: And wasting our food. (Grabs the rest of the food) Fact chance. (To the gang) Can you believe it? The only way to tell the truth is hope and that kid is full of hope. But he's also lost his marbles in his head.

Tai: What do you expect. He's a kid. Sure, he maybe Matt's little brother but he's full of hope and even he's a little bit… (Sees TK throwing away all the food in the ocean) curious at times like this.

As they sailed, the fruits were mysteriously eaten by something underwater.

Eddy: Dude, I'll tell ya. Since we get back to your friends, you can go home and see your sister and your family, Tai. I guarantee. But this is what I call smooth sailing.

Ed: Rock!

Double D: Brace for impact!

Eddy: What? (Sees a piece of rock) Holy cuss! Move the boat!

The boat dodged the piece of rock.

Tai: Guys, look!

The rocks have houses from Peach Creek.

Izzy: Prodigious! That must be your homes, Eds.

Eddy: It's the continent!

Eddy and Double D: Woohoo! We made it! We're almost home free!

Tai: Here we come, guys.

Ed: Baby sister, I'm coming!

They drifted straight to the fog. But, Meanwhile…

Drew: We made it! And not a single scratch.

The boys except for Drew were in pain.

Joe: Let's hope this land bridge will get us out of this mess.

Drew: Cheer up, boys. Since we walk across that bridge, we're home free.

The people of Peach Creek saw something in the bridge with Chris, Sora, and Mimi.

Drew: Hey, what gives?

Sora: The land bridge.

Mimi: It's gone.

In front of them, the land bridge had been destroyed.

Drew: So this mean it's a tie for this race?

Chris: No. It means we're screwed. It's Ice Age 4 all over again!

Sora: Now we'll never get away from the wall.

The wall was still moving.

Joe: We're trapped!

Jimmy: We're all gonna die!

Drew: This can't end. I wanna live! (Hears cracks) You hear something?

Captain Eric Cartman: Now!

The part of the continent with the digi-kids and the people of Peach Creek fell down to the water as they were surrounded by pirates.

Back with the heroes, they saw the wall coming towards land.

Tai: We're coming, guys!

Double D: I don't think they made it. The land bridge was destroyed for some reason.

Eddy: Maybe they made it?

Double D and Izzy: Eddy!

Ed: No! They must have made it. We have to get to them.

Eddy: But where this fog is covering up and I don't see anybody made it on that land bridge.

Ed: But we have to find baby sister. Big trouble. Bad for Ed! Don't worry, baby sister! Big brother's coming!

Sarah: Ed!

Eddy: Hey, look! It's Sarah!

Ed: Baby sister! Hang on, I'm coming!

Eddy: I get the feeling we arrived near a trap, right?

They arrived near Sarah… and Captain Eric Cartman.

Captain Eric Cartman: Welcome home, boys! (Laughs)

Sarah: Let go of me!

Captain Eric Cartman: What are the odds? We were just talking about you. Like the new ship? I call her Sweet Revenge Too.

Eddy: Why not Sweet Revenge?

Captain Eric Cartman: Because Gutt already named his ship the Sweet Revenge.

Ed: He wants me, guys. He gets me.

Ed got aboard the ship.

Captain Eric Cartman: You don't count, dummy. I want the blue boy and the short boy. Now you. Throw him back!

The pirates throw Ed back to the heroes' ship.

Captain Eric Cartman: And just in case you missed, we destroyed the land bridge and grabbed a few friends along the way.

Captain Eric Cartman shows them four digi-kids tied up to a rock.

Tai: Sora!

Izzy: Mimi!

TK: Big brother!

Eddy: We're dead. We're very, very dead. Welp, i'm off Canada. Good luck with everything.

Tai: We can't leave now. He's got our friends.

Eddy: And a bunch of pirates from two adult animated shows. We're screwed, Tai. We destroyed their ship and now they want us dead.

Tai: Look, we can't turn back right now. We don't have no choice. We have to save them.

Eddy: I can't believe i'm regretting this. (To Eric) All right, captain. You win. We're coming on board with Izzy and TK.

They got on board the Sweet Revenge Too.

Tai: All right, captain. Let our friends go.

Captain Eric Cartman: I don't think so. You destroyed want I have. My Ship. My bounty. And even my Satellite Dish. I'm just returning the favor.

The pirates tied up the three digi kids and Eddy.

Captain Eric Cartman: I warned you.

Drew: Stop! Let the digi-kids go.

Eddy: Who's this OC character?

Captain Eric Cartman: Oh look, a hero has come to save the day. How pathetic. (He and the other pirates laughed)

Chris: What he's going? He's going to get himself killed by the wall god.

Drew: It's okay, Chris. I know what i'm going. (To Cartman) You south park reject, I demand a duel!

The Crowd of Peach Creek: (gasps)

Captain Eric Cartman: A duel? Why didn't you say so. Skeletor, give the lad your weapon.

Skeletor (Robot Chicken): (throws Drew a sword) Nice knowing you, Human.

Drew: (picks up the sword) You took what I have, now it's payback time for my favorite characters, you fat cuss!

Captain Eric Cartman: Let's dance, hero.

Drew: Yeah, we should. (Threw the sword and kills Kenny)

Stan: Oh my god! He killed Kenny!

Kyle: You cuss!

Captain Eric Cartman: The cuss is… (Sees him gone) your problem? (turns around and sees Drew behind him) Huh?

Drew: Checkmate. (Stomps on his foot and unties Eddy and the three Digi-Kids)

Captain Eric Cartman: Don't stand there like dumb barnacles! Get them!

Pirates: Arrrrggggh!

The pirates attacked the kids.

Cuss Pudding: Going somewhere? Bam!

Eddy: I'm hurt now.

TK: Let me at them.

Ed: Run!

TK and Ed ran below the ship.

Skeletor (Robot Chicken): Any last words, mortals?

TK: (scared) Yeah, help.

Suddenly, a giant robot that looks like the robot from Robot Rebel Ranch appeared behind Ed and TK. It scared The Nerd and Skeletor.

Ed: It's the robot!

Then, the stranger appeared on top of the robot.

The Stranger: Hello, boys!

Ed and TK: Stranger?!

The Stranger: Thought you boys be needing a extra hand and thanks for the fruit, Takeru. I was hungry when I arrived.

Ed: I guess you won't curious after all, TK.

The Stranger: Hop inside, boys. We got some pirates to cancel.

Ed and TK got inside the robot with the Stranger. Back at the fight…

The Nerd: Banzai!

They battled from the Sweet Revenge Too to the heroes' boat.

Eddy: Where's Ed?

Tai: I don't know.

Eddy: Well, just keeping fighting and start running! (Starts climbing up the mast)

Captain Eric Cartman: Don't be a scary kid!

Back in the robot's lair…

The Stranger: I found this Robot guy from Robot Rebel Ranch on my island when the world breaks apart again. Don't worry, he's with me now. Plus I found a way to kill the pirate captain.

TK: How?

The Stranger: It's simple. We can send him out of here with my teleporter turrets by linking it to my satellite dish. They'll send them back to where they belong afterwards.

Ed: Then attack the pirates we must. For our friends.

The Stranger: That's the spirit. Robot, set coordinates near the heroes ship. We're done waiting.

Back on the Sweet Revenge Too, as the Eds untie the rest of the Digidestined.

Sora: What are you kids going?

Eddy: Don't worry, we're with Tai. We'll get you out, kids.

Stan: You son of a cuss!

Kyle: You killed Kenny. Now we'll kill you!

Eddy hits two pirates got hit by a inconvenient piece of wood.

Eddy: Sorry, but little kids can't be real pirates.

Tai: Eddy, keep it up.

The Nerd: Out of the way, cusshole!

The pirates surrounded them on the heroes' ship, but back on the robot...

The Stranger: Anything, Ed?

Ed: (sees the heroes) It's our friends!

The Stranger: That's your cue! Aim your position on those turrets. Don't shoot until the time is just right.

The robot was in position as the two kids blasted some of the pirates but didn't shoot Cartman.

Captain Eric Cartman: My crew! Noooooo! That's it! Payback time, cusses!

Eddy: Uh oh.

The pirate grabbed Tai and threw him near the front of the ship.

Eddy: He's about to be killed! We have to act!

Eddy sees a rope and uses it to get across.

Eddy: Hope this works.

The Stranger: Have faith, kid.

Eddy got across and kicks Cartman to the ice wall of the Sweet Revenge Too.

Eddy: No one hurts my friend. (Grabs a sword) Let's dance.

Eddy and Cartman battled in a sword fight to the death while Tai frees his friends and runs back to the heroes' ship. But the wall was pushing down.

Captain Eric Cartman: There's nowhere left to run, kid!

Eddy: Oh, boy.

Captain Eric Cartman: You know this whole world isn't big enough for both idiots.

Eddy: Hey, I'm not an idiot! Besides, (holds up a sword) it's taken care of.

The chunk of ice breaks as they battle on the ship. Eddy lost his sword as they were heading to spiked rocks.

Captain Eric Cartman: Told ya, kid. You shouldn't mess with the real Master of the Seas. (Holds a bat)

Eddy: You know you're authority is getting overrated. Makes me wanna JUMP! (Jumps and hits Cartman with a bat in mid air) Bon voyage, fatty!

As Eddy was about to die, a giant robot hand from the robot saved him.

Ed: Did somebody ordered a robot rebel!

Eddy: Wow. So this is what those robots look like from the movie.

As Cartman was in the air, the stranger used his teleporter turrets to blast Cartman out of here.

The Stranger: Adios, Pirate Captain!

The bratty captain was blasted out of the Cul de Sac, never to be seen again.

Iago: (the stranger points his turret at Iago) Please don't shot me.

The Stranger: I'm not going to shoot you.

Iago: You're not?

The Stranger: No. You need a friend? You got one now.

Iago: Oh whew. I thought you were going to kill me for a second?

TK: Mission Accomplished, Stranger.

The Stranger: Ha. Who says old people can't drive a giant robot?


	7. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

The robot resurfaced back up from the ocean and parked in front of the heroes' boat.

Rolf: The Ed-boy and his friends lived!

The crowd of Cul-De-Sac cheered for Eddy.

Eddy: How's that for an entrance?

Ed: We saved history!

Drew: Now that was awesome on how you guys killed that Cartman guy. He was really retarded as a pirate.

The Stranger: I know, right? It was anti climatic, but it was cool how he died. Plus I got a parrot as a helper. (Takes the digivices from the seven kids) Now to fix these devices (start fixing them) and… Voila. (gives the Digidestined back their digivices) Now they can be used to get you seven kids to your world.

Eddy: Finally, now they can get back home.

The Stranger: Technically, they must head to the digital world, where they'll meet their digimon partners.

Tai: What's the digital world?

The Stranger: You'll see for yourself once you kids get there.

The digivices opened a portal in the ocean as a whirlpool opened up.

Eddy: Wow. That is some anime stuff going on right here. Oh well. Farewell, Digi-kids.

Ed: We will miss you.

The Eds waved goodbye to the Digidestined.

Drew: I'm gonna miss my favorite characters. (sobs) It makes me wanna cry. (stops sobs) So long, guys.

Double D: Hope you come back to see us some time.

Eddy: You guys can come back anytime when we find a new home for the town.

Tai: Yeah. It was great teaming up with you guys.

Eddy: Maybe in another trilogy based on the third adventure, we'll meet you again with a new team. But my promise will lead you home and be united with your family, Tai. I wish my parents were here, 'cause they were dead when the wall came up. But, it's okay. You're now the leader of your team now. You can lead your friends home through whatever world you're in. You got this now.

The Stranger: Hurry. Hurry. You're wasting time on them. Let's go.

The Stranger picks up the Digidestined and drops them to the whirlpool as it was closed up for good.

Eddy: So long, Tai.

Peach Creek Kid: Hooray for Ed, Edd and Eddy!

The town people cheered for the Eds as they stop when they saw the wall destroyed their home.

Nazz: Our home.

Double D: It's gone.

Eddy: We may brought them back. But it didn't fix our world. I guess for them, leave the past the way it was or else the consequences will affect our world or any world they go to. Their history is fixed but I don't know if we go back to our normal lives with our town in pieces.

Kevin: So now what?

Ed: What are we going to do?

The Stranger: Tai may be a leader of his own team, Eddy. But you have your own team of friends. You're the leader of your own team now. So lead them home.

Eddy: Wait a minute. I'm just a kid with scams. And I didn't tell Tai the truth that he and his friends are the Digidestined.

The Stranger: Cause they didn't. You would spoiled their story if you tell him truth. Once they found out the truth, then you won't tell them the truth.

Eddy: That makes some weird sense.

Drew: Ok. So we are doomed like him. We have no home, no hope, and we're really cussed. If there's an island that is perfect than that, then somebody find us one for gosh sakes!

Eddy: Island? (Light blub) Everyone, I think I got an idea. And it's not a scam this time. We're not just going to stay here and watch our home destroyed. We're going to find a new home.

Kevin: But where?

The Stranger: I know just the place. Follow the sunset like the Croods and you'll find your home.

Iago: If there's no monsters like the digi-kids world.

Eddy: Worth a shot.

The Eds and the town people drifted to an island that looks like File Island but with no digimon.

The Stranger: Welcome to a different version of File Island, kids. This is where your new town will be built in a New York City state. Like Edtropolis, but with real materials.

The Eds: Cool.

Eddy: Well, we'll call this island New Cul-De-Sac. 'Cause it's based on our old Cul-De-Sac.

The Stranger: That will do. I must return to my house now but before i go. I have a gift for you three. (Gives them two DVDs of Robot Rebel Ranch 1 & 2)

Ed: Cool! It's the first two Robot Rebel Ranch movies! These'll be neat to watch in my new home.

Eddy: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go built our new home!

The Eds rushed out of the boat, back with Drew and Chris as they walk off the boat.

Drew: Chris, I'm sorry that you think the wall was a god.

Chris: No, Drew. I'm sorry that you think that god is in heaven.

Drew: He is in heaven.

Chris: Yep. I realize that the wall was a fool. And you killed Kenny by believing in your own god. So, mind if I learn a few of your fighting lessons?

Drew: Sure, just when we start getting our stuff from the boat.

Chris: Yeah.

(Cue Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy)

The montage shows the people of Peach Creek building their new town with real materials on New Cul-De-Sac Island. While Tai and his friends adventures on in the digital world with their digital monsters. Time was passed and in the Eds world, the construction was finished in New Cul-De-Sac and it was named New Peach City or New Edtropolis. Back at Tai's world, at Highton View Terrace. The rest of the Digidestined returned back home and reunited with their parents after the digi kids have defeated Devimon and Etemon as they came back for the eighth child. But that's another story to tell in another time.

(End song)

Back at the Eds world, everybody was enjoying their new life at New Peach City as the Eds were near their new statue of Eddy defeated Captain Eric Cartman from stealing the satellite dish.

Ed: Cool. But what are looking at guys?

Eddy: We're looking at my new statue for defeating that pirate and returning the digidestined to their world.

Double D: I do say, it's quite nice how the townspeople has appeachate us for finding them a home.

Eddy: Yeah.

Double D: Hey, let's go walk to our town.

Ed: Yeah.

Eddy: Well, I really love to go hangout with you guys but I have to do some scam planning and…

Ed: Would you look at that.

Eddy: What the...

The townspeople build Eddy a new home in honor for saving Tai and his friends.

Drew: Eddy Skipper, Welcome home.

The crowd cheered for joy and even Ed and Double D clapped for him too. The children made a song for Eddy as they walk near the Eds.

The Peach Creek Kids: (singing) Mighty, Mighty Ed n Edd n Eddy. Defender of the Digidestined-ey.

Peach Creek Kid: Bravery.

Peach Creek Kid 2: Humility.

Peach Creek Kid 3: Slapstickery.

The Peach Creek Kids: (singing) Yeah! Ed n Edd n Eddy, You saved meeeeee. La la lala. La la la. La la lala.

Drew: (singing) La la lala. La la laaaaaa! (Stops singing) I love singing this last part.

Peach Creek Mime: Oh my Gawwwwd.

Eddy: How did you guys pass the time to pull this off? This is why are get new jawbreakers isn't it.

Double D: Nope. We got new jawbreakers because we're worth it.

Ed: I got sour jawbreakers.

Eddy: You guys are something else. To be honest with you guys, I am going to miss my old home. But so what it's still there. It's just that my stuff where their and it's gone from that drift.

Double D: But our homes were gone as well.

Ed: Yeah. We're homeless now.

Eddy: Right. (Opens his door) So you know, pluses and minuses, okay. See you tomorrow. (Closes his door and hears knocking on the door) What?!

Double D: We also have a gift for you since you missed your friend.

Eddy: Really?

Double D: Here. (Gives him a gift)

Eddy: What's this?

Ed: Open it. Open it!

Eddy opens the gift and has seven toy-size dolls of the Digidestined and a drawing of Eddy and Tai from the Stranger.

Eddy: Wow.

Double D: The Stranger made you toys of the Digidestined and a drawing of you and Tai as a second gift to your new home, Eddy.

Eddy: (Sobs) You know I'm going to miss them if they come back.

Double D: I hope so.

Eddy: (stops sobbing) You know what? You guys can live with me. So get in here.

Ed: (gasp) Roomies!

Eddy: Anyone wanna watch a movie?

Double D: I'll get the popcorn.

Ed: I'll get the movie.

Eddy: I'll get the drinks.

The Eds: (laugh of joy)

Eddy: Digi-yay-yeah!

As the Eds entered Eddy's new home, the camera zooms out of his home and stops as the camera was now showing the island of New Cul-De-Sac with New Peach City on it.

Narrator Stranger: And so, the greatest question of the Digidestined was answered by our favorite Ed-heroes. But was it the start of their new life or was it just the beginning of a new adventure? We may never know. But for those digimon fans who learned the lesson, then all you need to know is that you must leave history the way it was or it wanted be your favorite anymore. So until then, ciao for now!

Meanwhile, in the real world, at an apartment of Dr. Evil…

Dr. Evil: Oh, Mini Me. It's been a few frickin years since my son died from brain cancer and nobody is running Evil Empires. I wish I can go back evil but I'm retired and these nothing to do for the last few years. I wish something crazy would have if somebody comes here so I can kill them.

Suddenly, Brian and Stewie arrived in front of Dr. Evil as they were traveling through the multiverse trying to find their way home.

Dr. Evil: (screams) Frickish dog and baby!

Brian: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Stewie, what is this place?

Stewie: (holds his multiverse remote) It saids in this universe, this is a parody of James Bond as a British person was frozen for 30 years and a guy is about to kill us right about now.

Dr. Evil: (holds a lazer gun) Die you frickkin' freaks!

Dr. Evil destroyed the two family guy characters with his laser gun as Stewie drops the multiverse remote from his hand.

Dr. Evil: Oh. What's this? (Picks up the device) Must be a new remote? Wonder what it does.

He points at the tv and press a button causing him to go to the Loud House universe.

Dr. Evil: Ah! Weird frickish house with eleven frickin' kids fighting over a frickin remote! Where's that frickin' shuffle button on this?

He pressed the shuffle button and was transported back to his apartment.

Dr. Evil: Holy cuss. This remote can take me anywhere in the multiverse. Mini Me, you know what this means? I'm back to being evil!

He plans a new ransom on that world he'll destroy if they don't give him the money.

Dr. Evil: Oh, thinking is hard. There no world to find 'cause they were pointless. I'm not a Pokemon fan, but I wish there was a world I can destroy.

Mini Me watches a Digimon marathon of season 1 as it was bothering Dr. Evil in his work desk.

Dr. Evil: Mini Me, turn that off. I'm trying to think here. (turns around and sees the tv of digimon battling on tv) Wait, Mimi Me. Don't turn it off.

The tv was on the digimon episode The Battle for Earth as Dr. Evil has an idea.

Dr. Evil: Those kids. (Light bulb) That's it! I will capture those eight kids as hostages and destroy their world if the president or the government pay me… A Bazillion Trillion Yen. And Austin Powers will not stop me 'cause he's also… retired. Mini Me, come. We're about to reopen evil empires. (Evil Laughs)

As they leave to get their henchmen, our ed-heroes will go have to go where no Digidestined or Ed has gone before. Our world.

THE END.


End file.
